


Resolve

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short PWP for my kink prompt challenge on tumblr - #14; 69</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

Yata shuddered as he felt long fingers wrap around his cock, teasing him gently before stroking his full length before he felt lips slide over his head. Fushimi felt wet and warm and familiar and for a moment he forgot what he was doing, content just to rock his hips gently, going deeper and further.

A nudge to his chest made him remember, and with a grin - and trying not to get distracted - he reached for Fushimi’s cock. He glanced over his shoulder and saw familiar hair bobbing between his legs, and Yata inhaled sharply. Turning back, he bent forward and licked from the balls all the way up, along the sensitive underside until he reached the top, where he sucked gently on it. The taste was salty-sour, but not unpleasant. It was just Fushimi.

_“Misaki.”_

Usually Yata would have gone mad at anyone using his first name, but at this point it hardly registered. He hooked his leg over Fushimi’s shoulder, encouraging him to go deeper, and when he felt his whole length slide in he returned the favour, the feel of consuming and being consumed simultaneously threatening to overwhelm him. He reached up to touch Fushimi’s entrance, the muscles there tight but pliable, and he rubbed and pressed at the tightness there as he worked his mouth, which elicited a moan underneath his touch.

_“So close, Misaki.”_

Yata slid one finger in as he reached up with his other hand and began working the base of Fushimi’s cock, occasionally travelling down to cup and squeeze his balls, the soft skin so sensitive to his touch. He heard Fushimi inhale sharply and felt hands slide up his stomach and his hips jumped reflexively. The familiar feeling started pooling low inside his belly, and he focussed on that, licking and sucking and stroking until he felt Fushimi shudder underneath him.

_“Misaki, I... I’m going to...”_

Yata didn’t get to hear the end of the sentence before he felt Fushimi tense suddenly and then spill into Yata’s mouth, hot and heavy and thick. As he swallowed fully, not wasting a drop, the sheer lewdness overwhelmed him, and before he had a chance to speak he thrust deeply and felt himself come completely and thoroughly as he emptied himself into Fushimi’s mouth, the feeling of his friend’s tongue working against him as he did so almost bringing him to tears.

“ _Misaki_ ,” he heard Fushimi say as he slid up beside him to drape an arm over his hips protectively.

“Don’t call me that you, stupid monkey,” Yata said without much conviction, as he nestled back into the familiar embrace.


End file.
